


“Ice” to meet you

by JustKindaHere



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bad Puns, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKindaHere/pseuds/JustKindaHere
Summary: Arc is in for a surprise when she finds a boy at the bottom of her pool. Is he dead?





	“Ice” to meet you

I sighed as I stepped into the pool room. Life had been doing okay. Like the famous words of myself, I don’t want to kill myself right now. I think I was getting better, but swimming was always the best. Setting my stuff on a chair I looked onto the calm waters of the pool... and saw a body at the bottom.  _Crap_. 

Diving in, graceful as a panicked swan I swam to the limp form of what was probably a wall of person. Grabbing his arm, I used the water to push us up. It didn’t work. My mind clouded with panic and I tried again. Probably creating a jet stream on the surface as I forced all of the water under him and shoved up. 

The wall opened his eyes and gave me kind of a surprised annoyed look. I’m proud to say that I totally did not freak out and launch myself out of the water like a graceless horse; it was more of a flop. Landing hard on the paved side of the pool, I watched as the brick of a person slowly climb out of the pool.

> ”I guess it’s too late to say I‘m just that heavy?” He asked, looking at me worriedly. 
> 
> I snorted and stood back up. Very ladylike. I know, “If you’re just that heavy than I’m just a really good swimmer.” 
> 
> He chuckled, “okay, so no.”
> 
> ”What were you thinking and why couldn’t I lift you up?” I demanded, trying to look intimidating, and less like a spooked turtle.
> 
> ”Well, I was  _sinking_ that the bottom of this pool  _rocks._ ” He said, a faint smirk almost visible.

I sighed, dad jokes. That is just not fair.

> ”Well uh,” He looked very uncomfortable. Good, “you see....... I’m kind of a mutant.” 

I blinked. That is not what I expected.

> He kind of looked like he had just stepped on someone’s puppy and had to apologize, “Yeah. I can bolster myself anywhere. So basically I can’t be moved unless I want to, that’s why I opened my eyes. You surprised me.”
> 
> I grinned like I just ate a canary and stuck it my hand, “well it’s _ice_ to meet you. I’m Arc”

He gave me a confused look and shook my hand. I froze all the water on his body. Of course, I made sure to avoid the water _in_ his body. I’m not a killer. That he knew of. 

>  His eyes widened, “Oh now I get it. _Ice_. That’s very  _ice_ of you. Steelix” 

I shrugged, “Figured you told me so it’s only even. I wouldn’t want to _Steel_ that information.” 

We chatted for a few more minutes. Terrible puns fired back and forth. By the end, it’s was a war scene of snorts and groans. Some kid I think I recognized walked in during a particularly bad pun. 

>  “Hey Jawhn.” Steelix said waving.

Oh yeah, June’s cousin. The prat. His jawline slowly became sharper and his and his hair darkened. I wondered who he was playing for. Me? Personally I liked the cubs.  

> “Hey” he responded climbing into the pool.

I grinned, this was gonna be too easy. Like taking candy from a very very dumb baby. The water temperature plummeted. Jawhn shrieked and leaped our of the water. I lost it. That was priceless. I would give my liver to record that. Steelix snorted but quickly settled back down, a faux serious look on his face. 

> “THAT POOL IS FREEZING!” Jawhn shouted staring at me like I’d lost my mind. In my defense, you cannot lose something you do not have.
> 
> ”I think it’s fine.” I said letting the water return to it’s normal temperature and climbing in. 
> 
> “Yeah.” Steelix climbed in after me, “it’s fine.”

Jawhn eyed us uneasily and climbed in. I dropped the temperature around him. He launched out shouting incoherently. If I die, I’d die laughing at this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the X-men universe but doesn’t interact with any of the characters or main plot. If your confused about the people check out the character book on my dashboard


End file.
